Idjits
by Klaine's Love
Summary: "Imagine your OTP ... " Ma version Destiel des prompts de ce Tumblr, avec quelques modifications. Très peu. Vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir. Ici votre commandant de bord qui vous parle. Mon nom est *tousse tousse* mais vous pouvez m'appeler Princesse Ninja. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour afin de célébrer l'union de mon cerveau qui a réfléchi et de mes mains qui ont écrit. Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli capturer le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Mais je m'égare. Bref ! J'ai écrit ça en exactement … Certaines minutes. Je n'en ai aucune idée en fait. Mais en gros, je viens de pondre ça. Donc, si c'est merdique (ce qui est certainement le cas), ce n'est pas étonnant. **

**Bref ! J'ai utilisé ça pour m'inspirer : **_Imagine your OTP is staying at a cabin, where's there's only one bed, and person A decides to let person B have the bed, so person A ends up sleeping on the floor. But in the middle of the night person B feels bad, so they grab the covers and crawl into the floor and cuddle up beside person A._ **(Imagine que ton OTP reste dans une cabane où il n'y qu'un lit, et la personne A décide de laisser le lit à la personne B, donc la personne A se retrouve à dormir sur le sol. Mais au milieu de la nuit, la personne B se sent mal, donc elle prend la couverture, se glisse au sol et se blottit contre la personne A)**

**Voilà voilà, j'ai fini de vous embêter, je vous laisse lire cette bouse cosmique ou cette œuvre d'art internationale, je ne sais pas ^^ A vous de me dire :)**

**(Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai la flemme de me relire une 257ème fois.)**

* * *

«Enfin ! Je suis épuisé ! Au dodo ! »

Castiel et les frères Winchester venaient d'arriver dans le motel où ils allaient passer la nuit après une longue et dure journée. Ils s'étaient battus contre un nid entier de vampires, et après de multiples blessures, ils avaient finalement réussi à éliminer tous les vampires. C'est pourquoi, en arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sam s'était précipité vers le premier lit, avait sauté dessus, et n'avait pas même eu le temps de se glisser sous la couette avant de s'endormir. Le plus jeune du groupe avait ainsi laissé à son frère et à Castiel le soin de s'installer dans la pièce (ce qui signifiait plus précisément nettoyer leurs armes et les cacher avant de dormir). Après un certain temps passé à s'installer, Dean et Castiel se posèrent à la table et s'offrirent une bière. Castiel appréciait beaucoup ces moments où il pouvait discuter de tout et de rien avec Dean. Il aimait beaucoup Sam, là n'était pas la question. Seulement, il n'avait pas la même relation qu'avec Dean. Il était beaucoup plus proche du plus âgé des Winchester, et se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier n'importe quoi sans crainte, et que c'était réciproque. Bien que Dean ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, il adorait ces moments également. Il pouvait enfin arrêter de penser à toutes ces affaires qu'ils devaient régler et pouvait s'amuser avec Cas. Il aimait particulièrement le fait qu'il avait un vrai ami, en dehors de Sam, à qui il pouvait se confier. Il savait que Sam serait toujours là pour lui mais il appréciait de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de ses problèmes. Après un moment passé à plaisanter, les deux hommes commencèrent à sentir la fatigue.

« Bon Cas, c'est pas que je n'aime pas nos conversations, tu sais que je les adore, mais j'ai besoin de dormir. » Dit Dean, en frappant la table du plat de sa main.

« Je comprends parfaitement Dean. Je sens moi-même les effets de la fatigue. Je pense que du repos nous serait bénéfique à tous les deux. » Déclara Castiel, imitant Dean qui se levait.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ainsi vers les lits. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il n'y avait que deux lits, dont un déjà occupé. Ils se regardèrent au même moment avec un regard gêné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole pendant un certain temps, laissant un silence embarrassant s'installer. Finalement, Dean prit la parole.

« Euh … Bon. Je te laisse le lit, je vais … Hum … Mettre une veste par terre. J'imagine .. » Dit-il, légèrement rouge.

« Non, prends le lit, je peux dormir au sol, cela ne m'ennuie pas. » Affirma l'ancien ange d'un ton déterminé. « Ton confort m'importe plus que le mien. »

« Tu es sûr Cas ? Le sol peut vraiment être désagréable. »

« Je suis certain Dean. Le sommeil t'est plus nécessaire qu'à moi. Va dormir, je vais m'installer plus loin. Bonne nuit Dean. »

« Euh, d'accord. Bonne nuit Cas. »

Sur ce, Castiel se dirigea près d'un mur, retira son long manteau et l'utilisa en guise d'oreiller. Dean le regarda faire depuis le lit, gêné d'être dans le lit pendant que Cas dormait par terre. Après quelques minutes où il observait le brun, Dean entendit un léger ronflement provenant de Castiel. Il décida alors d'essayer de dormir, mais n'y parvint pas. Pendant un long moment, il se retourna dans le lit, se sentant mal à l'aise. Après avoir réalisé qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir dans le lit, se sentant trop coupable, il soupira, attrapa la couverture et le grand oreiller du lit, puis se dirigea vers son ami. Il déposa doucement l'oreiller au sol, prit délicatement la tête du brun et la reposa doucement sur l'oreiller. Il retira en même temps le manteau, qu'il mit sur une chaise. Dean entreprit ensuite de s'allonger discrètement aux côtés de Castiel, puis il étala la couverture au-dessus d'eux. Remarquant alors qu'elle n'était pas assez grande pour les deux, il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de se serrer contre Castiel. Il le prit dans ses bras et étira la couette autant qu'il put. Castiel soupira de contentement et Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas réveillé, puis lâcha un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que l'autre dormait toujours, bien qu'un sourire ait pris place sur son visage. Il lança ensuite un regard vers Sam, s'inquiétant de sa réaction s'il les voyait ainsi, puis décida de ne pas y penser, et il s'installa plus confortablement contre Castiel, enroulant un bras autour de la taille du brun. Il jeta un dernier regard dans sa direction et sourit tendrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Castiel savait à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il était loin de se douter que Castiel se posait la même question envers Dean. Et les deux hommes étaient loin de s'imaginer que Sam connaissait la réponse aux deux questions et qu'il avait parié avec Bobby combien de temps il leur faudrait pour se rendre compte de leurs sentiments. Bobby pensait qu'ils n'oseraient jamais assumer mais Sam faisait confiance à son frère. Même s'ils étaient longs à la détente.

* * *

**Voilà .. Donc … Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je mérite ma place à l'Académie Française ou je vais me cacher ? Pourquoi vous me demandez si mes chevilles vont bien ? Elles vont très bien, merci. Bref. Arrêtons là nos tergiversations et soyons sérieux. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review :) J'apprécie beaucoup les reviews. Chaque review sera reversée pour une cause humanitaire, qui est la mienne. Ainsi, chaque review me permet de me rapprocher de mon but ultime qui est de dominer le monde. Euh ! Non ! De manger des épinards. Oulah ! Non plus ! Je sais ! De me faire interner dans la chambre 394. Non, j'ai oublié en fait … Je ne me rappelle pas de ma cause .. M'enfin, ça va me revenir. Review ! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Peuple terrien, je te salue. Moi, Princesse Ninja de Raxacoricofallapatorius, vous présente un nouveau petit OS, écrit en … Quelques minutes. Je viens en effet d'écrire ça (en écoutant Disney, c'était génial !), je suis fière de moi. J'arrive enfin à écrire à nouveau. Je demande des applaudissements [*applaudit*] Je te remercie James. [Pas de problème.] Bref. J'ai finalement décidé de faire une sorte de recueil de petits OS dans ce genre, où je m'inspire de « Imagine your OTP … ». Donc voilà un deuxième OS, dont la base est : **_« Imagine Person A of your OTP dancing alone in their room to some embarrassing song. Person B walks in on them eventually; Person A turns bright red and starts mumbling some lame excuse. Person B just laughs, shakes their head, and pulls Person A into a dance for both of them. »__**(Imagine la personne A de ton OTP qui danse seule dans leur chambre sur une chanson embarrassante. La personne B découvre la scène. La personne A devient très rouge et commence à inventer une excuse ridicule. La personne B rigole, secoue la tête puis attire la personne A pour une danse à deux.)**_

**(Je suis désolée pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir, je ne me suis pas vraiment relue ^^) ****Donc voilà voilà … J'espère que vous allez aimer mes tergiversations à nouveau ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est le seul moyen de m'améliorer :)**

* * *

Lorsque Dean et Sam arrivèrent enfin au bunker, ils étaient épuisés et très frustrés. Les deux frères avaient passé leur journée à enquêter sur une affaire mystérieuse. Ils soupçonnaient des esprits de s'infiltrer dans des peintures dans un musée et de leur donner vie afin d'effrayer les gens. Cependant, ces peintures mouvantes avaient attiré beaucoup de personnes curieuses, qui se croyaient dans Harry Potter, ce qui agaçait fortement les Winchesters, qui ne pouvaient travailler dans de bonnes conditions. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bunker, Sam se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre afin de se doucher puis de se glisser sous les couettes. Dean avait d'abord eu l'intention de faire de même, mais, ayant conduit des heures pour rentrer, avait finalement décidé de s'étaler sur le canapé et de prendre une douche plus tard. Il s'était donc allongé dès qu'il était arrivé et avait tout de suite commencé à s'endormir. Il se sentait partir, lorsqu'il entendit soudain une musique étouffée. Il tenta de ne pas y penser afin de dormir rapidement, mais ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que c'était. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se leva et suivit le son. Il avança pendant quelques minutes en se concentrant sur la source de la musique et ne réalisa pas qu'il s'approchait de sa chambre (qu'il partageait désormais avec Cas, puisqu'ils s'étaient enfin mis en couple depuis quelques mois, au plus grand bonheur de Sam, qui ne supportait plus la tension). Il ne se rendit compte que la musique venait de sa chambre que lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la musique. Il s'étonna d'entendre les paroles de la Macarena. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna discrètement la poignée, avant d'ouvrir silencieusement la porte, curieux. Ce qu'il vit le fit exploser de rire. Il dut s'asseoir sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle.

« Dean ! Je … Ce n'est pas … Hum … Arrête de rire enfin ! » Avait dit Castiel, très embarrassé et aussi rouge que la couette de leur lit.

Dean avait interrompu son petit-ami en train d'apprendre la chorégraphie de la Macarena. Lorsque le chasseur était entré, Castiel essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire de ses mains, tout en tournant. Dean ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer, revoyant la tête confuse de son petit-ami. Après quelques minutes d'attente, durant lesquelles Castiel avait croisé les bras, de plus en plus gêné, Dean parvint enfin à respirer normalement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Cas, j'arrête de rire. » Avait enfin réussi à dire Dean, avant d'ajouter : « Mais puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je … Rien d'important. Oublie ce que tu viens de voir. » Répondit le brun, baissant la tête, toujours aussi rouge.

Le sourire amusé de Dean se transforma en sourire attendri. Son petit-ami gêné était un spectacle particulièrement adorable aux yeux du châtain, bien que Castiel n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de situations. Dean s'approcha doucement de Castiel, et releva tendrement son menton.

« Cas, regarde-moi. » Ordonna gentiment Dean et Castiel obéit après quelques secondes et son regard bleu plongea dans celui émeraude du chasseur. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Sérieusement ? » Demanda à nouveau Dean.

« J'apprenaislespasdedansedecettechanson. » Répondit rapidement et doucement Castiel.

« Hum, en français, ça donne quoi ? »

« J'apprenais les pas de danse de cette chanson. » Déclara l'ange, après avoir prit une grande inspiration. Remarquant le regard confus de son petit-ami, il ajouta : « Je pensais que je devrais essayer d'apprendre quelques traditions humaines, et comme je sais que tu apprécie beaucoup la musique, je me suis dit qu'apprendre à danser pourrait être utile … »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as tenté d'apprendre la Macarena … pour moi ? » Demanda presque timidement Dean. Castiel hocha simplement la tête. Le sourire attendri de Dean s'agrandit et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement son petit-ami. Devant le regard confus de celui-ci, le chasseur prit à nouveau la parole.

« Cas, c'est adorable que tu fasse tant d'efforts pour me faire plaisir. » Sourit Dean, ce qui fit sourire Castiel à son tour. « Même si ce n'est pas exactement mon genre de musique … » Rajouta Dean, puis voyant le regard déçu de Castiel, il s'empressa de se rattraper. « Mais j'aime beaucoup cette chanson ! Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre la danse ? » Proposa-t-il rapidement. Castiel hocha timidement la tête et Dean remit la chanson au début. Il commença à danser au rythme des paroles, en observant le brun, qui avait visiblement du mal à retenir les mouvements. Dean sourit discrètement, en secouant doucement la tête. Il se plaça alors derrière son petit-ami, prit ses mains et lui fit faire les mouvements. Après quelques tentatives difficiles, Castiel commença enfin à comprendre. Dean se remit alors à côté de lui et ils dansèrent ensembles. A la fin de la chanson, ils se mirent à rire, réalisant enfin le ridicule de la situation, puis Dean bâilla, se souvenant à quel point il était fatigué.

« Tu es fatigué. » Déclara Castiel. Avant même que Dean puisse protester, Castiel prit la main du chasseur et l'entraîna vers le lit. Dean sourit à son petit-ami, qui retira ses vêtements, puis ceux du châtain, avant de s'allonger sous la couette et d'ouvrir ses bras, indiquant à Dean de s'y installer. Dean obéit immédiatement à l'ange et s'installa confortablement contre le torse de Castiel, qui referma ses bras autour de Dean. Ils s'endormirent très rapidement, souriant tous les deux.

* * *

**Voilà voilà … Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, vous me mettriez combien ? -30 ? Ou 16 ? Review et dîtes-moi ! :) (Au fait, encore une fois, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour l'OS précédent ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amis du soir, bonsoir. Amis du jour, bonjour. Amis du se... Non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à cette blague ridicule. Bref ! Actuellement en activité de visionnage du match France-Suisse, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'écris, donc ne faites pas attention à mes conneries. Donc, cette fois, j'ai choisi de faire ça : **_Imagine your OTP arguing over which of them is taller. (Imagine ton OTP se disputant pour savoir qui est le plus grand)**. **_**C'est extrêmement court mais il faut dire que j'ai écris ça au lieu de réviser et que je ne me suis absolument pas relue, donc autant dire que cela doit atteindre un niveau de merditude extrême. Mais je veux des avis constructifs pour progresser, donc je poste quand même. Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier :). (Mélanie, désolée, y a pas vraiment de kiss, mais je devais réviser, tu comprends .. :p) Review ! ^^ **

* * *

Dean, Sam, Castiel et Kevin étaient au bunker, en train de faire des recherches, comme presque tous les jours. Pour être plus exact, Kevin étudiait les tablettes, tandis que Sam et Castiel lisaient des livres. Dean quand à lui, ouvrait des livres au hasard puis les refermait rapidement. Dean n'était pas idiot, loin de là, il était brillant. Il n'aimait juste pas du tout les recherches. C'était long, ennuyant et souvent inutile. Malheureusement, ce jour-là, les quatre hommes n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. En tout cas, c'est ce que Sam avait dit, Dean savait qu'il aurait tout à fait pu regarder des films dans sa chambre avec Castiel. Ou faire d'autres choses dans sa chambre avec son petit-ami. Mais Sam avait décidé que tout le monde devait aider, et Dean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les rejoindre. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils travaillaient, et Dean commençait à en avoir assez. Il avait sa tête posée sur la table et entre ses bras, et il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsque Kevin parla.

« Heu, les gars ? Quelqu'un pourrait m'attraper ce livre qui est tout en haut ? Je ne suis pas aussi grand que vous moi … »

Sam leva la tête puis se remit à lire son livre. Mais Castiel et Dean s'étaient levés au même moment, Dean, heureux de la distraction et Castiel, toujours prêt à rendre service. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant trop que faire.

« C'est bon Cas, je m'en occupe. Continue tes recherches. » Castiel était prêt à se rasseoir, satisfait de la décision de son petit-ami, lorsque celui-ci fit la bêtise d'ajouter : « De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois assez grand pour attraper le livre. »

En entendant ces mots, Castiel se redressa d'un coup, tandis que Sam et Kevin se lancèrent un regard blasé, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Je te demande pardon Dean ? Tu réalise bien que je suis plus grand que toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Castiel, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Dean laissa échapper un petit rire, puis voyant le regard sérieux de son petit-ami, perdit son sourire.

« Attends … Tu penses réellement être plus grand que moi ? Je veux dire, sérieusement ? » Demanda le chasseur, d'un ton surpris.

« Évidemment. » Affirma le brun. Dean laissa un sourire sarcastique prendre place sur son visage, avant de s'avancer vers Castiel, d'une démarche intimidante. Arrivé devant lui, il se redressa complètement, afin de paraître le plus grand possible. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers Castiel.

« Tu trouves toujours que tu es plus grand que moi ? »

Castiel se redressa à son tour, et bien que Dean soit véritablement plus grand que lui, il il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Jimmy Novak n'est peut-être pas aussi grand que toi, mais ma vraie forme est bien plus grande que toi. » Déclara Castiel.

« C'est possible, mais en attendant, je suis plus grand que toi. » Termina Dean, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Castiel lui lança un regard agacé et Dean soutint son regard.

« Tiens Kevin, ton livre. » Dit Sam, ce qui attira l'attention de Dean et Castiel, qui avaient complètement oublié les deux autres hommes. La tension entre eux était montée et mettait Kevin et Sam mal à l'aise, car ils savaient ce qui suivait lorsque la tension entre le couple montait trop. Ils savaient qu'ils finiraient par régler cette dispute au lit.

« Merci Sam. » Répondit Kevin, tout en regardant Dean et Castiel, secouant la tête. Ces derniers se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Sam et Kevin se replongèrent dans leurs recherches, et ne remarquèrent pas que Dean et Castiel avaient quitté la pièce discrètement. Après tout, ils devaient toujours « régler leur dispute ».

* * *

**Voilà ! (Oui, c'est déjà fini. C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite, non ?) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé, ça aide !) et ... Bah c'est tout. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Et oui, je poste un autre OS ! Car oui, c'est ce que je fais quand je n'ai plus Internet chez moi ... C'est très dur. Bref. Voilà donc un autre OS, que j'ai écrit hier ou avant-hier puisque, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai plus Internet. Je me suis inspiré de ça : **"Imagine_ your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight. 'Imagine ton OTP coincé dans un ascenseur après une dispute.)_ **Je sais qu'il est loin d'être génial, surtout que je ne me suis même pas relue, mais ça ne fait rien. Enjoy ! **

* * *

« Dean, je refuse de te laisser faire ça ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

« Tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ? On n'a pas le choix, d'accord ? »

« Il y a forcément une meilleure solution que ça ! »

Dean et Castiel revenaient d'une visite dans une maison hantée par un esprit furieux, qui était revenu hanter la maison qu'habitait sa femme et il avait découvert que celle-ci l'avait remplacé. Après une longue discussion avec la veuve, ils avaient décidé d'attirer l'esprit dans un piège en faisant passer Dean pour le nouveau fiancé. Tous paraissaient satisfaits de l'idée, sauf Castiel qui, ayant vu les dégâts causés par l'esprit, trouvait ce stratagème beaucoup trop risqué. Il craignait que Dean ne soit gravement blessé. Celui-ci avait beau lui rappeler qu'il avait été dans des situations plus dangereuses et qu'il pouvait gérer un simple esprit en colère, Castiel restait sur ses positions. Ils avaient débattu du sujet pendant tout le trajet les menant au supermarché (Dean disait avoir besoin de tarte, d'autant plus qu'il était frustré par Castiel) et aucun ne parvenait à convaincre l'autre. Si ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il se disputait, Dean trouverait l'attitude de Castiel très sexy. Cependant, à ce moment, il la trouvait plus qu'insupportable. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les menaient au parking sous-terrain tout en se disputant.

« Écoute Cas, si on ne fait rien tout de suite, cet enfoiré d'esprit va causer encore plus de problèmes ! C'est ça que tu veux ? » S'écria Dean en passant la main sur son visage, de plus en plus frustré par Castiel.

« Ce que je veux, c'est que l'on trouve une solution qui ne te mette pas en aussi grand danger ! » Répondit l'ange sur le même ton que son ami.

« Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? J'ai vécu bien pire, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas aussi risqué que tu le prétends ! Demande à Sam ! » Cette fois, Dean avait crié plus fort qu'avant, visiblement très contrarié par le manque de confiance de Castiel. A entendre l'ange, c'était comme si Dean n'avait jamais chassé de sa vie.

« Bien, nous lui demanderons ! » Déclara l'ange en croisant les bras avec un air de défi, que Dean aurait trouvé absolument adorable dans d'autres circonstances.

« Bien ! » Répondit le châtain de la même manière.

« Bien ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent ensuite le dos, les bras croisés, comme deux enfants qui se bouderaient. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence lorsque soudain, un gros bruit métallique se fit entendre. La lumière disparut et l'ascenseur remua étrangement puis se stoppa complètement. Les deux amis eurent du mal à rester debout et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, Dean lâcha brutalement le brun, gêné (bien qu'il adorait lorsque Castiel le touchait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu) et s'écria :

« Génial ! Maintenant on est coincés là ! »

Castiel ne répondit rien, mais Dean, toujours gêné, ne s'en inquiéta pas et décida d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence. Une voix éloignée se fit entendre après quelques secondes d'attente et Dean expliqua la situation. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix demanda combien de personnes étaient présentes que Dean se tourna vers Castiel. Ce qu'il vit ne ressemblait en rien à son ami. Celui-ci était appuyé contre une paroi de l'ascenseur, les genoux repliés et les mains serrant avec force ses jambes. Il fixait un point au sol et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Dean s'empressa de répondre à la voix et de terminer la conversation afin de s'occuper de l'ange. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa la main sur son épaule afin de l'empêcher de se balancer. Il souleva ensuite son menton pour pouvoir bien regarder son ami. Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers Dean, ce dernier remarqua la terreur présente dans son regard et s'inquiéta de plus en plus. Il n'avait jamais vu Castiel dans cet état. Il lui parla ensuite avec la voix la plus douce qu'il ait jamais utilisée.

« Cas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » L'ange ne répondait pas et il insista : « Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Castiel regarda alors vraiment Dean, plongeant son regard dans celui du châtain et répondit si bas que Dean cru qu'il avait rêvé.

« C'est comme .. lorsque j'ai été ... puni .. d'avoir failli à mon devoir … »

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi son ami parlait et se demanda si celui-ci perdait la tête. Remarquant l'air confus du châtain, Castiel s'expliqua.

« Lorsque j'ai désobéi aux ordres pour vous suivre, toi et ton frère, j'ai été sévèrement puni en retournant au paradis. Mes frères et sœurs m'ont torturé de plusieurs façons différentes, et m'enfermer dans un espace clos et sombre était l'une d'elles … » Dit-il, la voix tremblante, puis il plongea son visage dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? Les anges ont peur d'être enfermés ? »

« Pas tous, mais certains oui. »

« Tu ne devrais pas être habitué, puisque tu vis dans le corps de Jimmy ? Je veux dire, c'est un petit espace pour toi, non ? » S'étonna Dean.

« C'est différent … » Castiel releva le visage pour regarder Dean puis replongea dans ses bras, visiblement bouleversé par quelque chose.

« En quoi c'est différent ? »

Castiel leva à nouveau la tête, fixa Dean comme s'il considérait ne pas répondre, puis prit une grande inspiration et regarda un point sur sa gauche avant de répondre.

« C'est différent parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas que m'enfermer dans un petit espace. Ils … Ils faisaient apparaître des clones de … de toi. Tu me frappais et m'insultais ... »

Dean retira sa main de l'épaule de Castiel, horrifié, et tomba en arrière. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'imaginer maltraiter Castiel. Il préférerait encore se tuer qu'attaquer l'ange. Ce dernier comptait beaucoup trop à ses yeux pour qu'il ne l'agresse, physiquement ou mentalement.

« Tu .. Tu réalise que ça n'était pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais je ne te ferais ça ! Je préférerais encore mourir que te faire souffrir ! » Dit le châtain, réellement inquiet. Castiel hocha la tête de haut en bas mais ne regarda toujours pas Dean.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça … Je veux dire, pourquoi utiliser des faux-moi pour t'attaquer ? » Demanda le chasseur, d'un air pensif.

« Parce que .. Parce qu'ils savaient que je refuserais de me défendre. Ils savaient que tu serais la seule personne capable de m'atteindre. » Répondit Castiel, surprenant Dean qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il, confus. Castiel soupira profondément avant de répondre.

« Ils savaient que je … Ils savent que je tiens trop à toi pour te blesser, même si ça n'est pas le vrai toi. Ils savent que je préférerais mourir. »

Dean ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il aimait Cas, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait accepté depuis très longtemps, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pourrait être réciproque. Voyant que Dean ne répondait pas, Castiel rebaissa la tête.

« Je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et je l'accepte parfaitement, j'espère simplement que tu accepteras ma présence. Si elle te met mal à l'aise, bien sûr je partirais mais… » Commença l'ange, avant d'être interrompu par Dean qui se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Castiel mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis répondit au baiser avec autant de force que Dean. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'après de longues secondes et Dean prit la parole, essoufflé mais visiblement heureux.

« Tes sentiments sont parfaitement réciproques. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça. Et je suis vraiment désolé que ces enfoirés d'anges t'aient fait subir ça … Je te promets que jamais je ne te ferais du mal intentionellement. » Les deux hommes souriaient à présent, et Cas embrassa à nouveau Dean, qui le poussa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, le bloquant. Aucun ne remarqua que la lumière était revenue et que l'ascenseur s'était ouvert, révélant deux hommes, qui les regardaient d'un air choqué.

Castiel et Dean avaient décidé de raconter à Sam tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et celui-ci avait éclaté de rire. Il riait si fort qu'il tomba du canapé. Après ce qui semblait des heures de fou rire, Sam parvint à se calmer et regarda son frère et l'ange qui se regardaient avec un regard confus. Le plus jeune Winchester essuya une larme et prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer les têtes qu'ont dû faire ces pauvres hommes. » Il éclata à nouveau de rire, ce qui commençait à agacer Dean. Il frappa le bras de son frère, qui se calma et reprit la parole. « Pardon, pardon ! J'arrête, promis. »

« Ça ne te fait rien d'autre ? Tu n'es pas choqué que j'ai embrassé mon meilleur ami ? » Demanda Dean, plus que surpris par la réaction de son frère.

« Mmh ? Oh, franchement, je commençais à en avoir assez de toute la tension qu'il y avait entre vous, donc, tout ce que j'ai à dire à ce propos, c'est, il était temps ! » Répondit Sam, le plus calmement du monde. « A part ça, vous avez avancé dans l'affaire ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, sans réaliser l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Comme j'ai dit, il n'est pas génial (surtout que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire le cliché de l'ascenseur ... Je me suis un peu déçue moi-même mais tant pis!) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **


End file.
